yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Draw engine
A draw engine, is as the name suggests, a method that refers to the way that a Duelist may draw cards from his/her deck, to maintain Hand Advantage. The some popular Draw Engines at present are: Destiny Draw Engine The Destiny Engine functions by using "Destiny Draw" to discard Destiny Heroes whose effect(s) are more beneficial from being in the Graveyard, such as "Destiny Hero - Malicious" or "Destiny Hero - Dasher", but more notably "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" to revive it later with "Premature Burial" or "Monster Reborn", or with "Destiny Hero - Fear Monger". "Elemental Hero Stratos" is commonly used to get the Destiny Hero you need, and so "Reinforcement of the Army" is used. This became quite a useful method of summoning the Monarchs, creating the so-called Perfect Circle Deck. Destiny Draw is Limited as of the March 2010 Lists, severely hampering this engine's power. Allure Draw Engine This works by removing from play DARK monsters, such as "Dark Magician of Chaos", then reviving those monster(s) with either "Dimension Fusion", "Return from the Different Dimension" or more popularly, "Escape from the Dark Dimension". As of the March 2010 Lists it is Limited, severely hampering this draw engine. Card of Safe Return Engine Can be better known as CoSR Engine. This Draw Engine uses the effect of Card of Safe Return to get an extra Draw for each monster special summoned from the grave and get Hand Advantage. This engine is especially useful and really only good in Decks that can Special Summon many monsters from the Graveyard. Zombie Swarm and Dark World Decks are great decks to use with this Draw Engine. A variation of this draw engine uses 2 Manticore of Darkness to continuously loop by sending 1 to the graveyard and sending the second one from your hand or deck to bring out the next one. The "Manticore Loop" is often used in Exodia OTK decks. Card of Safe Return is currently Forbidden (September 2009 Lists). Trade-In Draw Engine Although this may not be a particularly popular draw engine, "Trade-In" has an advantage over other draw engines; it is not Limited or Semi-Limited. This draw engine discards powerful Level 8 Monster Cards to the Graveyard, usually to revive later. This can be useful in Zombies ("Despair from the Dark" or "Skull Flame" only, but "Vampire Genesis", "Kasha", "Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Berserk Dragon" could also be used but they can't be revived), Destiny Heroes ("Dogma", "Plasma" and "Dreadmaster" are all Level 8), and Dragons (discard "Tyrant Dragon", "Dark Horus", or other powerful cards, and revive them with "Decoy Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" in Dragon revival decks; use the discarded Dragons for "Dragon's Mirror" in Dragon Fusion decks to special summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" or "Five-Headed Dragon"). Recharge Engine This draw engine is used in Lightsworns, but can be splashed into any deck that benefits from sending many cards to the graveyard. It consists of searching out Lightsworn monsters with "Charge of the Light Brigade" and then discarding them with "Solar Recharge". Doing those two things thins your deck by a total of 8 cards, sending 6 of them to the graveyard - a very fast maneuver, in short. The Recharge draw engine can be used in Lightsworns, of course; it is also commonly used in X-Sabers (which can retrieve the cards with "XX-Saber Ragigura", "XX-Saber Faultroll" and "Gottoms' Emergency Call", or set up a special summon of "XX-Saber Gardestrike") and even Zombies (which are famous for their ability to special summon from the graveyard). When this draw engine is used outside of Lightsworn, some of the two most common Lightsworns used are "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" and "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress". Unlike most other Lightsworns, their effects are non-specific to Lightsworns, and can give the ability to destroy spells and traps to decks that do not normally have it. Dedicated Lightsworn decks also use the effect of "Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior" to draw many new cards. With its effect, you can thin your deck even more quickly than normal. "Charge of the Light Brigade" is Limited by the March 2010 Lists, hampering this engine's severity - though not as severely as the Allure and Destiny Draw engines. As a replacement, you can use "Reinforcement of the Army" - though it is not as fast as Charge, and you will have to use Lightsworn monsters like "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin", it is still useful. Reckless Greed Engine Using 3 Reckless Greeds together lets you draw 6 cards and skip only 2 Draw Phases, since their drawbacks don't stack. Mask of Darkness, now at 3, can bring back your Reckless Greeds and allow you to draw even more. This engine is commonly used in decks that do not have ready access to any other. It can also be combined with other draw engines for very fast decks, as the drawback of not drawing during the draw phase is evened out by using other cards to get extra draws. Appropriate Engine Appropriate is a card that is used when your opponent draws cards outside of his/her draw phase. This card is sometimes used in Exodia decks, as it makes it easier for the player to draw all pieces easier. When combined with cards such as Hand Destruction and Card Destruction it allows the player using Appropriate to draw an extra 2 cards from what they draw from either of those cards. The draw back to this card is that when it is activated, it Misses the timing but after activation, it does not. Putting 3 Appropriate in a deck can allow massive draws, but if there isn't a way for your opponent to draw, having Appropriate on the field is utterly pointless. There are many cards that can be used with this card, such as Hand Destruction and Card Destruction but there are defensive cards that can be used as well, such as Dark Bribe to stop your opponents spells and traps, Level Modulation to bring back your most powerful Level Monsters such as Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 , and Book of Eclipse to put your opponents monsters Face-down to either stop their effects or to keep them from declaring an Attack. You can also use Mask of Darkness to bring back your Appropriates when they are destroyed from cards such as Heavy Storm or Mystical Space Typhoon.